


赤い糸

by woshiaoao



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshiaoao/pseuds/woshiaoao
Summary: *珉浩*谈恋爱的现实向
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 23





	赤い糸

-

郑允浩发现自己在拥抱中醒来，而且是一个赤裸而温暖的拥抱。他一睁眼面对的就是弟弟形状优美的胸肌，整个人感觉快晕过去。一抬头，沈昌珉笑眯眯地注视他，卧蚕和苹果肌都极其可爱地显露出来。

我怎么会在这里?刚睡醒的哥哥迷迷糊糊，鼻子嘴巴娇气地皱成一团，弟在上帝视角看得心脏快要融化，忍不住伸出手捏捏他的脸颊:“头疼吗？你昨晚可喝了不少，要不是被拦着就要往墙上撞了。”

这个臭小子，为什么要用那么宠溺的语气说话啊？郑允浩气鼓鼓地甩开他的手，却忽略了这也是在人家胸口蹭来蹭去的动作。他昨晚确实是喝多了，本来原则上是不该在外面喝酒的，但是郑允浩一时兴起，真的也没人拦他，到最后闹得有点过了，他的朋友们才想起来要给这位哥最亲爱的弟弟打电话。

沈昌珉在家里睡得正香，被电话铃声炸醒，莫名其妙地换了衣服开车去捞人。自打他们回韩国休假以后，这还是他跟郑允浩第一次见面，因为哥忙着呼朋引伴到处去玩，有时候连个电话都接不上。

他一到郑允浩就立马飞扑上来，勾着他的脖子差点把人拽倒，兴奋地说昌多里我们去玩保龄球。沈昌珉一只手揽着他的腰，一只手接过他带出来的包，对郑允浩的朋友们露出一个尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑，然后低声哄他说我们回家再玩，“现在好晚了，再玩下去天都要亮了。”

郑允浩往他耳朵根吹气:“那昌多背我回去。”

OK.沈昌珉平静地认命了，心里想的都是回去以后一定要好好收拾这个哥哥。

郑允浩听完沈昌珉对自己野蛮行径的控诉，包括“你在我的背上乱动搞得我的腰现在都还在疼”以及“你知道你回家以后还不肯老老实实地洗澡非要把水洒得到处都是吗”，只能羞愧地把脸藏进被子里，拒绝对此表态。

沈昌珉看准他因为弓起身子而暴露的腰侧，毫不留情地伸手去咯吱他，郑允浩憋红了脸，最终还是惊叫着弹起来并且不小心在床头磕到了后脑勺。

看着他捂着后脑勺吃痛的可怜小模样，沈昌珉果然还是缺乏同情心地大笑起来，笑够以后才凑过去顶顶他的额头，“我还以为哥要把自己闷死在被子里。”

郑允浩恼羞成怒地扑上来咬他的嘴唇，他们对彼此瞪了一会儿眼，逐渐从啃咬过渡成亲吻。沈昌珉在他盯过来的瞬间睁大了眼睛，随后几乎是毫不意外地松开了牙关，允许他的舌头直直地探进来勾一勾自己的上颚。室内的氛围因此而变得蓬松融洽，像是一团棉花糖撕开以后毛茸茸的边缘。

他们不约而同地回忆起第一次接吻的场景，沈昌珉因为紧张无数次咬到自己和郑允浩的舌头，分开以后还喘着气呢，小小声说:“比想象中的还要更没意思。”

这直接导致了郑允浩在后来的许多次接吻过后，都要故意问他一句:“这次会不会比较有意思一点?”

想到这里，沈昌珉吻得更蛮横了，几乎是无理取闹一样要搅乱人的呼吸节奏，似乎是要借此对抗自己胸中卷起的那阵毫无缘由的空虚。郑允浩被压在床垫上，睡衣胸前的纽扣崩开了一两颗，他安静地用舌尖完成唇齿之间的纠缠，早晨的困倦让他浑身上下处于一种极其安逸的松弛状态，声音都因为这个吻而变得更湿润了，“昌珉是不是每一次都会比上一次更进步?”

沈昌珉执着而亲密地贴近他柔软的胸脯，实际上他们并没有非做不可的冲动，只是本能的接近又让人觉得不做些什么好像的确对不起此刻的氛围。他靠着用牙齿轻轻剐蹭人悄然挺立的乳头唤醒了郑允浩内心深处的渴望，直到人缠绵地挨着他的身体爬下去，用鼻尖隔着睡裤拱一拱他腿间充血肿胀的器官，甜蜜的冲动让他从后腰一直麻到了指尖。

“哥你亲亲我。”发麻的手指颤抖着梳理郑允浩毛绒绒的发顶，他不知道什么时候变成仰面向上躺着的享受姿态，郑允浩红嘟嘟的小嘴唇张成圆形，沿着他的柱身从下往上啄吻，最后包裹住顶端，他忍不住想往里戳刺，换来人骄横的抬眼一瞥。

他的指尖温柔地抚过郑允浩的耳垂，来到腮边，使点劲掐开下巴，让自己的阴茎把哥哥的嘴巴塞得满满当当。

郑允浩发出一丁点脆弱的呜咽声，完全受不了似的吞咽着收缩湿软的舌面，他连喉头都被填满了，亮晶晶的口水只能不受控地往外流。

郑允浩的手顺着沈昌珉的胯骨往上抓他胳膊，眼睫毛黑漆漆地好像沾了什么露水——还是说他真的哭了。这一点水意把沈昌珉的心脏击倒，他的手指摩挲着郑允浩潮湿的下嘴唇，轻柔地把人释放，重新把人抱着靠在自己的胸口，细致地亲吻他发红的眼角。

“哥为什么非要把折腾自己折腾得没力气?明明知道我绝不可能忍得住的……”弟揉两把哥小动物一样的头发，郑允浩软手软脚地摊开来趴在他身上，皮肤温热，心跳声无比清晰，敲得他胸口膨胀出一大片软酥酥的喜爱来，恨不得把人整个儿裹进去。

郑允浩伸直胳膊去够床头放着的润滑剂，拿到以后就摔到他面前让他快点。沈昌珉抓着他湿答答的小屁股把他掀下去放倒了，润滑液开了盖以后流得到处都是，会阴连着穴口都湿黏黏，沈昌珉滑溜的指头玩了一会儿他的肉蛋，郑允浩浑身的肌肉开始因为快感而无法抑制地抽搐。

他的屁股咬着人的两根手指，无可奈何地努力放松自己紧绷的一切:紧绷的肌肉和紧绷的神经，紧紧抿着的嘴唇也开放了，吮吸着一条过分灵活地搅缠的舌头。

手指张合把穴口撑开的举动实在太色情，更别说沈昌珉还要舔吻着他的下巴问他:“喜欢吗？”

郑允浩模模糊糊地从鼻腔里挤出几声“嗯”，被开拓的饱胀感令他失语，他闭着眼睛找到沈昌珉腿间那根被他舔得湿乎乎的大家伙，说，“我更喜欢它。”

于是他很快就如愿以偿地被填满了，沈昌珉最喜欢面对面，因为这样不仅能够肆意玩弄他饱满的乳肉，还能目睹他从害羞到失控得理智全面哗啦啦崩塌的全过程。

郑允浩被肏开了以后，会表现得格外听话，他的眼珠在这样的时刻里会无限接近于湿漉漉的黑葡萄，半张的美丽嘴唇间隐隐可见粉红的舌尖在吐露细软的呻吟，连喘息声都好像被雨水打湿的小块棉絮，被扯开了却还未能完全断绝。这种时候沈昌珉在他眼里依旧是宝贝弟弟，值得他一遍又一遍地去亲吻，去埋在耳边絮絮叨叨地说，“喜欢昌多里……昌多再多操姐姐一点。”

沈昌珉仿佛在面对一个很会撒娇的小女朋友，简直毫无办法，唯有蹭过去和他亲昵地挨着鼻头，再把自己狠狠地送进他的身体去，干到很深的地方。

郑允浩缺氧，脑袋晕得要命，手不是手腿不是腿，后面也快要含不住，总觉得有什么东西要被带着往外流。他才想起来自己还没吃早餐——别说吃早餐，他们好像连牙都还没刷。干什么这是干什么?大清早居然能馋成这样。他里外湿透，像一把在暴雨里脆弱挣扎的伞，沈昌珉紧贴他阴茎的腰腹起伏，硬梆梆的，这个小孩哪儿哪儿都硬梆梆的，在舞台上是个小疯子，在他的床上也是。要人命了，丢失阵地的哥哥喉咙里滚出一阵闷闷的喘气声，世间再没有哪个时刻能够让他们比现在更加坦诚相见。

他两只手都在玩沈昌珉薄薄的可爱的大耳朵，像在揉一只考拉。他这个弟弟本身不太会快乐，好像生来就要操很多心，再自律的人和他放在一块儿都显得放荡。而在他俩的日常生活里，沉默就是一口陷阱，掉进去就拔不出脚，就如同沈昌珉之前说过的那样:这种不自然才是我们真正的常态。从前郑允浩也想学着去理解一下他，后来时间一长就觉得没必要，反正有爱和包容就没有什么矛盾是无法消解的。

要说他到底哪里好嘛?郑允浩腿根泛酸，感觉自己马上要化在床垫里，他想要把手伸下去，但是被沈昌珉中途截获了，牢牢地分开摁到两侧，他用鼻子喷气表示不满:体力很好算吗？

“哥这样子很像骆驼。”嘴真的很毒。哪里会有人在做爱的时候说对方像骆驼的?

沈昌珉看出他的不满意，立即乖巧地凑上来拿脑袋拱他。郑允浩没法往后躲，“别咬脖子，我下午还要出去呢。”

他们交叠的掌心都冒了汗，沈昌珉怕把他抓疼了，刻意松一点点劲。到底哪里好了?郑允浩被人黏黏糊糊地亲着脖子——轻轻地那种，连牙都没用上，就挨了点嘴唇。大概是他不舍得伤害这个世界上的任何一个人，傻不愣登的，宁可不说话、不出头，也不愿意为自己辩解些什么。但是即使在失控的边缘也还惦记着怕他疼。

伴侣是什么呢？郑允浩眼睛鼻子都发酸，反正这时候就算是哭出来也会被认为是操哭的。昌珉就是他的伴侣。


End file.
